


1000 Followers Milestone

by terrawrites



Series: Tumblr Events [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Blood and Injury, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Green Lantern - Freeform, Hangover, I give up, I regret my decisions, I'll add ones as I go if I need them, Love Triangles, Minor Injuries, Other, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Serious Injuries, So many tags, Time Travel, batfam, gender neutral reader, most of the time i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 19,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrawrites/pseuds/terrawrites
Summary: Mine and Rae's writing from our tumblr's (@imagineyoungjustice) 1000 followers milestone in November 2017





	1. Chapter 1

I decided to start bringing over my work (and some of Rae's with her permission) to ao3! I'm going to start with our 1000 followers milestone which was being held right when I first joined the blog back in November of 2017. I don't really use ao3 that much so please bear with me as I attempt to do all of this, however the order of everything will be as follows with credit being given on the one's Rae has written:

Chapters 2-6 (Headcanons):  
-Dating Mal Duncan (Rae)  
-Reader is the youngest on the team and gets injured (Rae)  
-Reader liking both Conner and Dick (Rae)  
-SpitfireSon!Reader going back in time to meet his parents (Rae)  
-Season 1 Team with an s/o who doesn't value themselves (Rae)

Chapter 7 (fic)  
-Jason Todd x Reader (Rae)

Chapters 8-22 (Drabbles):  
-Imagine being hungover with Wally and Dick on New Year's Day (Rae)  
-Imagine babysitting your younger siblings with Conner (Rae)  
-Imagine Roy breaking you out of prison because he needs your help on a mission (Rae)  
-Imagine hanging out with the Flash family (Terra)  
-Imagine convincing Jaime to cuddle while studying (Terra)  
-Imagine Kaldur teaching you how to swim (Terra)  
-Imagine being a Green Lantern and joining the team (Terra)  
-Imagine being an art student and drawing on Conner (Terra)  
-Imagine being Wally's sister and having a crush on Dick/aka part 1 to "Sidelined" which will also be posted as it's own work (Terra)  
-Imagine Game Night at Wayne Manor (Terra)  
-Imagine Bart catching you singing in the shower (Terra)  
-Imagine you and Bart setting Jaime up on a date (Terra)  
-Imagine being a civilian and having Roy watch over you (Terra)  
-Imagine Bart daring you to lick a frozen pole (Terra)  
-Imagine sharing secrets with Rocket (Terra)


	2. Dating Mal Duncan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dating Mal Duncan headcanons - @lizartgurl
> 
> Written by Rae

  * Him keeping tabs on you during missions while he’s still on mission controls. It’s not that he doesn’t trust you enough for you to take care of yourself because he knows you totally can, he just gets really paranoid that something may happen to you.


  * Teaming up with him a lot when he becomes Guardian and constantly watching each others backs while still flirting your butts off.


  * Spending endless hours in the library goofing off when you’re supposed to be studying for mid terms and exams. (que everybody shushing you when you’re laughing too loud)


  * Sporadic dates being planned by Mal where he texts you to be ready in twenty minutes because he’s coming to pick you up to take you somewhere but he won’t tell you where because it’s a surprise.


  * Mal actually loves to bake so expect a lot of late night baking sessions in the common rooms kitchen. (Flour everywhere bro)


  * Sweet, tender kisses and him telling you how much he loves you.




	3. Reader is youngest on the team and gets injured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do a headcanon on the reader being the youngest on the young justice team and getting pretty badly hurt on a mission and the rest of them freaking out till she wakes up a couple of days later. Also can it be set during the first season please? - Anonymous
> 
> Written by Rae

  * You had encountered Bane with the team before, but this was your first time actually fighting him. The others had warned you in the past to try and steer clear of him and to just leave him to be one of their problems.


  * Being even younger than Robin was, it wasn’t a surprise that they were so protective of you. But today you didn’t really have much of a choice, there was no time to get anyone else, you were the only one who could face him.


  * The fight obviously didn’t end well for you; you were rushed back to the cave unconscious and covered in blood and bruises. The last thing you remember is M’gann letting out a breathless gasp as she dropped down next to you followed by Wally standing over you with horror filled eyes.


  * While you were under and recovering in the Medical Bay of the cave, the other six barely left you alone. The only time that happened was when they were summoned for a mission and even while they were gone Red Tornado would come and periodically check in on you.


  * The six of them were worried sick, even if some of them were better at hiding it than others.


  * M’gann blamed herself, she thinks that if she had just been paying closer attention she could have prevented the situation that led up to you having to face Bane.


  * Connor was a little guilty as well, the two of you got along great and eventually while talking to you alone he reveals that if he had just been watching you, he could have beat Bane to a pulp before you had to deal with him.


  * Artemis blamed Wally at first. You and he were usually partners on your tag team missions, so where the hell was he when you got cornered? Deep down she knew it wasn’t his fault, she was just so scared that you wouldn’t make it through this and she needed to blame somebody.


  * Wally of course did not appreciate her attitude, he was busy with other stuff regarding the mission! He didn’t think that you would run into Bane while he was busy! But because of this, Wally blames himself and gets very quiet about it.


  * Kaldur tells them both to knock it off. Playing the blame game won’t do you any good so they should just focus on your recovery instead of how you got your injuries. He tires to be strong and keep a calm, cool demeanor, but the truth is he’s just as worried as the others. 


  * Dick was the quietest about your injuries. Bane was a Gotham villain, it should have been Dick who had fought against him, not you! He quietly apologizes to you when he’s in your room with you alone and prays to god that you’ll wake up soon.


  * Almost a week later you wake up to find Dick passed out in a chair beside your bed. You let out a yawn and try to stretch, only for your remaining injuries to flare up a bit, causing you to let out a yip of pain.  _“Ow!”_


  * This wakes Dick up right away and he’s ecstatic to see you!


  * _“Y/N! You’re awake! How do you feel?”_


  * _“Well the pain isn’t too bad, but I’m really hungry.”_


  * Dick runs to the door of the Med Bay and hollers to the others. “ _Guys! Y/N’s awake! They want some food! Bring in some food!”_  He quickly rushes back over to you and grips your arms tight.  _“You’re going to be okay, Y/N. Everything’s going to be fine!”_


  * The urgency in his voice begins to freak you out a little bit.  _“Yeah, okay Rob. Will you get a grip? I’m okay!”_


  * The others come in right away, all happy to see that you’re awake and on the mend. You have no idea how much you worried them until they started telling you so. You apologize for scaring them and promise never to do anything stupid like that ever again.




	4. Reader liking both Conner and Dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do a headcannon where the reader likes both conner kent and nightwing? - Anonymous
> 
> Written by Rae

  * Realizing that you had feelings for not only Nightwing but for Conner as well came to you as a shocking surprise. You’d always cared about them both as friends but the second those romantic feelings hit you knew that you were in trouble.


  * You were one of the few people that Conner had always gotten along with, the two of you would often team up on missions and hung out outside of the cave a lot. 


  * Things kind of progressed after the messy break up he had with M’gann. You were there for him when he needed to talk and you soon realized that Conner could be a really sweet and sensitive guy! It made you start to feel things… 


  * Nightwing was a great team leader and you respected him deeply for that, but there were other things you appreciated like how he always put the team first, you included.


  * He had taken a particular liking to you, always double checking with you on missions and joking around while the two of you trained. He was just really concerned and caring and you thought that it was really sweet.


  * You thought about the two of them  _a lot_  and it was on the verge of driving you nuts! Who would you pick? Or the more important question; who would pick you?




	5. SpitfireSon!Reader going back in time to meet his parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the reader gets sent back in time to season one. They are the child of either one of the team members or a couple on the team. How would the team react, particularly the parent. Would they believe them. When they do believe them what’s the relationship like. Does the kid tell them about the future? I would love some headcannons about it being spitfires kid when they still hate each other. - Anonymous
> 
> Written by Rae

  * The team waited for the Justice League to arrive and confiscate the machine, when Artemis was tackled by somebody. Wait, he wasn’t tackling her, he was hugging her? Why was he hugging her? And why was he calling her mom?


  * The rest of the team was just as confused. Wally why does he look just like you? And Artemis how come this kid has your eyes?


  * The boy gladly gives them an answer; he’s Artemis and Wally’s son.


  * The League shows up just in time to hear that last part (which freaks Oliver and Barry right out) and after some scans are ran, Batman concludes that the boy is telling the truth. So while they figure out how to reactivate this damn time machine, the team is in charge of taking care of him.


  * To say that Wally and Artemis are a little freaked out is an understatement. They actually end up together and have a kid? Are you serious?  **(This would totally fuck up their relationship in my opinion)**


  * They’re both a little iffy around the kid, mostly because they have no clue how they’re supposed to act. 


  * Artemis is more withdrawn than Wally is about it. Her? Being a mother? Married to Wally? It’s just ridiculous!


  * Wally starts to bombard the kid with questions about the future but being Wally’s son, he knows the dangers of messing up the time stream so he keeps his mouth shut.


  * As time goes on the kid soon realizes that his parents are definitely  _not_  in love (yet) He witnesses them have a lot of disagreements and after a particularly loud, blown out argument, it scares him so much that he takes off.


  * The team scatters to find him and eventually, after being forced to look together, Artemis and Wally find him down on the docks of Happy Harbor. 


  * He tells them that he isn’t used to seeing his parents so hostile towards each other because where he’s from, the two of them are very much in love. After sharing a few stories the kid catches himself when he’s about to give a spoiler and the three of them head back to the cave.


  * The time machine is eventually fixed and the kid is sent on his way. Before he leaves, he hugs his parents and says how weird it was to see them in the days when they hated each other. 


  * “You guys are gonna freak when you find out I came back to the past. But man will these stories be hilarious to tell.” The kid chuckled, clearly not worrying about it.


  * After the kid leaves would be the turning point in Artemis and Wally’s relationship, where things begin to get better between them.




	6. Season 1 Team with an s/o who doesn't value themselves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’d like some headcanons for the members with a s/o who doesn’t value themselves highly please. - Anonymous
> 
> Written by Rae

**Wally:**

  * He knows that you really struggle with this, so when he sees you having a bad day he always makes sure to let everyone know how great you are.


  * “HAVE YOU HEARD HOW GREAT Y/N IS? NO? WELL I’M ABOUT TO FILL YOU IN!”


  * “YOU KNOW WHO GIVES THE BEST HUGS? Y/N!”


  * “WHO’S THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN BEAT ME AT UNO? Y/N!”


  * “WHO MAKES ME HAPPIER THAN ANYONE IN THE WORLD?” He walks up to you and kisses your nose. “Y/n.”


  * Your face is absolutely red from embarrassment, but he’s made you feel a bit better. The two of you just spend the rest of the night watching movies and cuddling on the couch.



**Dick:**

  * It’s like he can sense when you’re feeling down, and when you are, and if he’s around, he immediately clings to you. 


  * Seriously he will attach himself to your hip or have his arms wrapped around your waist and just whispers sweet nothings in your ear to try and make you feel better.


  * When he isn’t around, he’ll leave little sticky notes around your apartment. Each one has a reason that he loves you written on it. 


  * There are sticky notes  ** _EVERYWHERE._**


  * When you see him next after that, you give him the biggest kiss and thank him. He just smiles and says to you. “I’m only being honest.”



**Conner:**

  * Not being the most sensitive of people, it’ll take Conner a bit longer to pick up on your bad days. But when he clues in and realizes what’s going on, you can bet your ass that he’s going to fix this.


  * He’d wrap his s/o in a big fuzzy blanket and carry them to his room. Cuddling would ensue and while lying there with his arms around you he would tell you how lucky he is to have you. 


  * He’d rhyme off all of the reasons that he loves you and tell you how thankful he is that you two met on that fateful day at Cadmus.


  * He would open up about how you helped him accept himself as he is and promises to do the same for you.



**Kaldur:**

  * Oh man, when he sees that you’re not feeling the best he just showers you with physical affection. Little pecks on the cheek, giving you a massage, running his fingers through your hair, all kinds of things that almost immediately relax you.


  * The two of you would talk for hours about your insecurities.


  * Kaldur would listen and nod understandingly, he gets it, everybody has things they don’t like about themselves. But he would reassure you that regardless of your flaws, he still loves you and tells you that that love is so much stronger than the things you dislike about yourself.


  * Cue falling asleep wrapped up in each others arms.



**M’gann:**

  * Baked goods everywhere. Or just all kinds of food really, your favourite foods no less!


  * Next would come snuggling and praise, all of the praise!


  * She’s so cheesy and so corny that if it wasn’t for you being in such a sad mood, most people around the two of you wouldn’t be able to bare all the gushy romance.


  * M’gann knows that she’s cheesy, but does she care? No! Her s/o is in need of comfort! She doesn’t care what anybody else says!



**Artemis:**

  * She wants names, who told you that you weren’t good enough? Oh, you did? Oh…


  * She scooches in close to her s/o and tells her that all of those things aren’t true! You’re such a kind, caring person and her day is immediately brighter whenever she sees or even thinks about you!



 

  * Showers you with very passionate kisses and offers to do anything to cheer you up.  _Anything._



 

  * The two of you would go out on the town, maybe go shopping, watch the sunset, romantic corny things that Artemis will only do with you!




	7. Jason Todd x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ve been having some bad days lately and I’d really like maybe Jason looking for his s/o when she goes to hide and be by herself because she’s sad?” -Anonymous.
> 
> Written by Rae

He got back to California as soon as possible when he realized that you were having another episode. Roy and Kori could handle the current case that the Outlaw’s were working on; at least for a few days.

When Jason was gone on missions and had to leave you behind in L.A, he was always texting and calling you while he was gone. Just to make sure that you were doing okay by yourself and that you were still going to your classes. He knew how hard that was for you sometimes.

It was odd, you’d been doing okay for going on a month now, until these last few days when he hadn’t heard from you. What could have set you off?

Jason arrived at your apartment building and was quick to take the elevator up to the 7th floor. He knocked on your front door and after a few minutes without an answer, he pulled out the spare key you had given him and opened it himself.

It was dark inside, with no light save for the setting sun shining through the partly drawn windows. Jason could hear some music playing quietly and knew that it was coming from your bedroom, so that’s where he looked for you first.

“Y/N?” He called, flicking on the lights and taking off his coat and boots. “Babe are you in here?”

He got no reply and it only made him rush faster towards your room.

Your kitchen had piles of dishes surrounding the sink and many, many take-out boxes falling out of the recycling bin. It didn’t look like it had been cleaned in a while.

There were empty ice cream tubs and other food containers crowding the living room coffee table. The cushions were scattered on the floor, blankets and clothes were everywhere; it was a mess.

This had to be a long time coming, Jason thought to himself as he paced down the hallway. “Babe?”

The lights were off in your room as well. Jason turned on the light and found the floor covered in laundry, the garbage pail tipped over, and your desk an absolute disaster.

Still you were nowhere in sight.

“Damnit.” He cursed, running a hand through his hair. Where could you be?

For a single moment he wondered about the probability of this not being an episode at all. What if something had happened to you? What if somebody had found you and taken you away as a hostage?!

Thankfully that thought didn’t last long when he saw you outside on the balcony.

Jason quickly made his way over to the door and slid the glass frame open. He sighed in relief when he saw you sitting in the corner. “Found you.”

You practically jumped out of your skin when he spoke, letting out a frightened gasp before you looked up and realized it was him.

“I’ve been looking all over for you.” Jason said as he crouched down beside you. “Are you okay?”

You let out a moan and rested your head on the railing.

He sighed. “That bad, huh?”

You nodded, staring out at the sunset.

“Alright.” Jason scooted in beside you and opened up his arms. “C’mere sweetheart.”

You gladly climbed into his lap and rested your head on his chest as he soothingly rubbed a hand over your back.

“You wanna talk about it?” He asked after a few minutes of silence.

You shrugged. “I don’t know what to talk about, I just feel… sad.”

“One of those days?” He offered.

You nodded again.

“Awe baby.” Jason kissed your temple and held you tight. “What can I do?”

You pressed your face up into his neck. “Just… be here and hold me? I can’t be alone anymore…”

“Shh. I’m not going anywhere.” He reassured her. “I’m gonna be right here with you for as long as you need me to be.”

“Okay.” You mumbled. “I’m sorry.”

Jason frowned. He knew how bad things could get, he’d been there before too. He understood.

“Don’t be sorry y/n. There’s nothing to be sorry for.” He told you.

“But you’re in the middle of a mission and you just came rushing over here because of me.” The guilt was clearly in your voice.

“Hey.” He tilted your chin gently so you were looking up at him. “I’d gladly drop a mission for you any day. You will always come first to me.”

You grimaced and hid your face in his chest again. “Jay…”

Jason kissed your head. “It’s true. And I’ll repeat it as many times as I have to.”

You held him tighter and stared out at the setting sky.

The two of you sat there until it was completely dark outside.

“When was the last time you ate?” Jason asked you.

You shook your head. “Not for a while.”

He frowned to himself. “Showered?”

“Uh…” You cleared your throat. “A few days…”

“Y/n l/n.” He spoke playfully. “What am I going to do with you?”

You looked up at him and he was relieved to see a small smile on your face. “I’m a mess, I know.”

“That makes two of us.” Jason kissed your forehead. “What do you say we take a shower and then we’ll order some chinese?”

You let out a breath. “That sounds great.”

“Alright.” With one final kiss he let go of you. “C’mon beautiful.”

You used the railing to help yourself stand up and the two of you went inside. Grabbing some clean towels from your linin closet, Jason led you into the bathroom and turned on the shower faucet.

“Sorry my place is such a mess.” You apologized as you kicked some dirty clothes out the door back into your room.

Jason chuckled and stuck his hand under the water to check the temperature. “Don’t worry about it, you should see Roy’s place, it’s 100 times worse than yours, babe.”

You smiled and pulled off your pajama shorts. “I don’t doubt that.”

The two of you took off your clothes and hopped into the shower together. With one hand on your waist, Jason began to wet down your hair, carding his fingers through it.

He smiled when you started to moan. “How’s that?”

“It feels great.” You told him, running a hand down his chest. “Really great.”

“I’m glad.” He spun around so he was the one underneath the water and reached for a bottle of shampoo. He raised an eyebrow when he realized that it was empty. “Is that why you haven’t showered is because you’re outta shampoo?”

You groaned into his skin. “I know. I’m a disgusting human being.”

He chuckled and tossed the empty bottle over the curtain so it clattered onto the floor. “Maybe we should go shopping tomorrow, hmm?”

“Yeah.” You squinted up at him. “That’s probably a good idea.”

Jason instead grabbed the bottle of conditioner and began massaging it into your hair. “We should make a day of it, maybe head out of the city and go for a nice long drive?”

“As long as you’re driving.” You moaned, closing your eyes. “God this feels good.”

“It’s my magic fingers.” He said to you proudly.

You giggled and wrapped both arms around his waist. “So how is your mission going so far?”

Jason began to tell you about how one of Roy’s home made inventions had backfired and had nearly sent him sailing through a wind turbine in the English countryside.

“It’s a good thing that Kori was there to catch him because there was no way he would have made it out of that one.” He concluded while rinsing the conditioner out of your hair.

It made his heart flutter when you began to laugh. “Roy would be dead ten times over already if you and Kori hadn’t been there to save him.”

“And how do we get repaid? By having to save him all over again.” Jason said dramatically. He smiled when you laughed again.

After you were washed and out of the shower. Jason wrapped you up in an oversized towel and dropped a smaller one on your head and ravaging your hair with it.

You squealed. “Jay stop it!”

“What?” He grinned. “This isn’t how you dry your hair?”

You started to laugh and shriek when he suddenly picked you up and carried you into your room. He dropped onto the bed with you and pulled the towel up so that he could see your beautiful eyes. “Sorry.”

You shook your head. “You’re horrible.”

“I know.” He leaned in to kiss you. “But that’s why you love me isn’t it?”

“Yeah.” You wrapped your arms around his neck. “I guess so.”

The kisses got longer and more passionate as Jason climbed on top of you. It had been almost two months since the two of you had been given the night to yourselves and he was not about to waste this one.

“I’ve missed you so much.” You managed to say to him between all the kisses he was giving you.

He stopped and frowned down at you, stroking a thumb over your cheek. “I know… I’m sorry that I’m not here often enough, especially with how bad things have been for you lately.”

You shrugged. “It’s understandable. You have a job to do, I can make it on my own… At least I think I can.”

Jason pressed his forehead against yours and kissed your lips again. “You won’t have to for much longer. I promise that I’ll come home more often okay? It’s not fair to you.”

You smiled. “I’d like that.”

He smiled too and kissed you before closing his eyes. “I love you y/n.”

“I love you too Jason.” You replied, running a hand through his damp hair. “You’re the greatest boyfriend any girl could ask for.”

“Awe.” He wrapped his arms around you and rolled over onto his side so you could rest your head on his chest. He held you tight and gently ran his hand down your bare back. “I know.”

You laughed and hit his chest. “Vanity.”

The two of you laid there, naked in your bed for the rest of the night. You talked for the next three hours and eventually dozed off to sleep in each other’s arms. It was the best sleep either of you had had in a while.


	8. Imagine being hungover with Wally and Dick on New Year's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine being hungover with Wally and Dick on New Years Day -Anonymous
> 
> Written by Rae

The sunlight streaming through the window is what woke you up on the morning of January 1st. Your head was throbbing and felt like a ton of bricks, your throat was dry as the desert, and your body was aching.

That was the last time you let Wally convince you to take jaeger shots every time Dick made a pun. You felt like death.

With a groan you rolled over and grabbed around your nightstand for your cellphone. Eventually you found it and flipped it open, it was nearly noon. Somehow you found the willpower to get up out of bed and head out into your living room where Dick and Wally should have been sleeping.

You got out there and sighed; your living room was a disaster.

Empty bottles lined your coffee table, streamers were covering the floor, and for some reason your curtains had been ripped off from their spot in front of your patio door.

Dick was still sleeping on the couch in his boxers, lightly snoring and drooling on your pillow. He had passed out first so you and Wally had taken the liberty of drawing on his face with permanent marker. He looked pretty good with a mustache.

Wally, however, was nowhere to be found.

You used the wall to brace yourself as the room began to spin a bit. Your voice was hoarse as you tried to whisper. “Dick.”

He didn’t move.

So you tried again. “Dick.”

He stirred in his sleep.

“Dick!” You said louder.

That caused him to roll over, off of the couch, and face plant the floor. His snoring was abruptly stopped and he was quick to try and push himself up, still half asleep. “Huh?”

You rolled your eyes up to the ceiling, a smile on your face. “Morning, princess.”

Dick groaned and slowly sat up to lean back against the couch. He covered his face with his hands. “What time is it?”

“Noon.” You supplied as you wandered into your kitchen. “I’ll start the coffee.”

“Crap.” You heard Dick get up and soon heard the shuffling of his feet across your wood flooring. “I’m supposed to be home right now for a meeting with Bruce.”

“What kind of monster hosts a meeting on new years day?” You asked as you pulled two mugs out of the cupboard while the coffee started to brew. “Does he hate you or something?”

Dick gave a ragged chuckle and ran a hand through his hair, causing it to stand up. “Sometimes I wonder that myself.”

The two of you stood there staring at each other until your coffee machine began to beep, indicating that it was finished. You took the pot off and poured the coffee into the mugs. “On another note, do you know where Wally is?”

Dick furrowed his eyebrows and looked back into the living room. “He’s not in there?”

“Didn’t look like it.” You said, setting the pot down and sliding over your cream and sugar. “You think he’s already gone home?”

Dick began to dump some cream into his cup. “No, he wouldn’t leave without saying goodbye.”

You nodded, stirring your coffee with a spoon. “True.”

“Will you two stop screaming?” A groggy voice suddenly emerged from your laundry room, which was right next to your kitchen.

The two of you looked at each other before wandering inside, finding Wally wrapped up in a pile of dirty blankets you had yet to wash. His hair made him look like he’d been electrocuted and he had dark circles under his eyes and he managed to sit up against the blankets. “Some of us are trying to sleep here.”

Dick stifled a scoff as you laughed. “What are you doing in here?”

Wally pointed an accusing finger at Dick. “Boy wonder over here was snoring so I had to find another place to sleep.”

“And the dirty laundry was your best option?” Dick asked with a grin on his face.

“I was considering smothering you but decided against it.” Wally grumbled before his nose began to wiggle. “Is that coffee I smell?”


	9. Imagine babysitting your younger siblings with Conner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine babysitting your younger siblings with Connor
> 
> Written by Rae

“I can’t leave you guys alone for 15 minutes?” You demanded as you stood in the doorway of your apartment with a laundry basket full of clean clothes on your hip.

The living room was an absolute mess; Ritz bit s’mores were covering the floor, the couch cushions were everywhere but on the couch, and the toy box that had been full of Transformers and G.I Joe’s was tipped over and empty.

Sitting in the middle of the chaos were your two seven-year-old twin brothers, your ten-month-old sister, and your supposed babysitting partner, Connor Kent.

He looked up at you with s’mores in his hair and a sheepish grin on his face. “Hey y/n! You’re back early.”

“The laundry room is 8 floors down, how long did you think I was going to be?” You questioned as you walked down the hall to drop the basket off in your parents’ room. They were in Italy so it’s not like they’d mind.

You returned to the living room and placed your hands on your hips. “How did this happen? I thought you were helping me babysit them, not becoming a fourth child for me to look after.”

Connor chuckled and stood up with you sister in his arms while your brothers continued to watch the movie that was playing on TV. “Well, the boys wanted to build a pillow fort, so that’s what we started doing. But then one of them started throwing food at the other, I didn’t see who started it, so then that happened…” He picked a s’more out of his hair and ate it. “And then a snack war broke out so I tipped the toy box over to use as cover.”

You stood there with your eyebrow raised. “What are you, five years old?”

“Technically yes.” He nodded. “I am.”

The anger you had had two minutes ago was beginning to pass. You couldn’t help it, you couldn’t stay mad at Connor.

“It’s a good thing you’re cute.” You warned as you took your sister from him. “You’re cleaning all of this up by the way.”

“I will, I promise.” He agreed with you.

“Good.” You rocked your sleepy sister back and forth in your arms. “I think it’s time to put them to bed.”

Connor nodded and walked over to the twins. “Alright boys, bed time.”

“Awe.” They both choired out in unison. “Five more minutes!”

“Nope.” Connor then proceeded to pick them both up and throw them over each of his shoulders. “Bed time. It’s already late.”

The boys started to giggle and laugh as they kicked their feet and squirmed around. The movie was instantly forgotten on the TV screen.

You smiled and rolled your eyes before leading them down the hallway. Connor turned left into your brothers’ room while you veered right to the nursery where your sister slept.

“Sweet dreams baby girl.” You cooed as you placed her down on her back and popped her soother in her mouth. She usually went to sleep without any problems so you weren’t counting on any tonight.

After a few minutes of watching her doze off you shut off the light and closed the door behind you.

Connor came out of your brothers’ room at the same time, closing their door behind him as well. He smiled at you. “No problems on your end?”

You shook your head. “Nope, you?”

“Nothing I couldn’t handle.” He winked at you and headed back to the living room.

You grinned and followed him. “Good, now it’s clean up time.”

Connor sighed and looked around at the mess before him. “I’m going to assume that I won’t be allowed to use the vacuum cleaner?”

You arched an eyebrow. “Unless you feel like putting them back to bed, again.”

“Not really.” He shook his head and got down on his knees. “One by one it is then.”

You laughed and began putting the couch back together. “Thanks again for helping out with them. Mom and Dad didn’t exactly give me a lot of notice about their trip to Rome.”

“They’re gone again?” Connor asked, looking back at you for a second before continuing his work. “How long are they gone this time?”

“Three weeks.” You muttered. “Who knows what they’re doing over there. Maybe they think they need another honeymoon.”

Connor stood up with a collection of crackers in his hands and walked to the kitchen to throw them out. “Weren’t they in Paris like less than two months ago?”

“Yep.” You sighed and sat on the couch one it was put back together. “I swear they keep going places just to get away from the fact that they have three kids to be looking after. But then again that’s what I’m for, right?”

Connor sat down beside you and wrapped an arm around you. “Y/n that’s not true and you know it.”

You rested your head on his chest. “I know, but sometimes I feel like it is.”

“Well if it helps any, I’ll be glad to keep babysitting whenever you need me to.” He told you. “Promise.”

You looked up at him and smiled. “Thanks Connor.”

He grinned and leaned down to kiss your lips. The simple kiss soon turned into a make out session, which Connor saw as an excuse to crawl on top of you.

After a few minutes of this, you pushed up on his chest. “You’re not getting out of cleaning up this mess.”

“Ugh, fine.” He rolled his eyes and got off of you. “Party pooper.”


	10. Imagine Roy breaking you out of prison because he needs your help on a mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Roy breaking you out of prison because he needs your help on a mission -Anonymous
> 
> Written by Rae

You stared up at the ceiling of your cell, watching where the cracks led to and if they met any other cracks along the way before they ended. It wasn’t the most exciting activity but since your reading privileges had been taken away there wasn’t much to do while you were here.

It had been three months.

Three months you had been here for a crime you didn’t committed.

It was a classic misunderstanding but did the police care about that? No.

You sighed and slumped farther down the wall until you were lying on your bed. You couldn’t believe this had happened to you; you had plans! You wanted to see the world! Meet extraordinary people! Instead you were going to be stuck here for the next five years.

Suddenly there was the sound of an explosion going off two cells over. You practically fell out of your bed as the whole block shook. What could be going on over there?

“Shit.” You heard somebody say before the alarm began to ring. “Wrong cell.”

The next thing you knew somebody was cutting through the door of your cell. It dropped with a clank and a man with red hair wearing a black and red hoodie and jeans stood before you. He was holding a bow and glanced around the hall quickly before stepping through the doorframe.

He looked up at you and that’s when you noticed he was wearing a domino mask over his eyes. “Y/n l/n?”

You shot up to your feet. “Uh… Yeah? Who’re you?”

The stranger pulled out an arrow from the quiver on his back. “I’m the guy who’s going to get you out of here.”

“But-“ You could hardly wrap your head around what was happening, but you weren’t given the chance to finish your sentence as the stranger aimed the arrow just past your head. “I’d move if I were you.”

You did as you were told and ran up beside him before he fired the arrow. It sank itself into the wall and seconds later the concrete was exploding. The stranger shielded you from the debris and was quick to start moving towards the giant hole. “C’mon.”

He didn’t have to tell you twice. You followed him without ease but stopped when you realized that you twelve stories up. “Uh… You’re not expecting me to jump, are you?”

The stranger pulled out another arrow and shot it through the dark. “Of course not. Grab on.”

You hesitated. Just then you heard footsteps nearing your cell, it was the guards.

“Some time today.” The stranger said in an annoyed tone. “Like right now!”

You wrapped your arms around his neck and felt him hang on to your waist to give you support. “Hang on.” He warned before jumping.

You weren’t a big fan of heights so naturally you started screaming the second your feet left the ground. A few seconds later you were back on the ground but in the near pitch black it was hard to see where you were supposed to be going.

“This way.” The archer grabbed you by the wrist and led you away from the building, which was now on high alert.

A couple minutes later the two of you approached the shore where a boat was parked. Relief washed over you as you jumped in and collapsed on one of the seats. It took the stranger less than a minute to start the boat and head out into the open water.

You couldn’t help but look back at the prison. Watching the searchlights as they made their rounds over the prison grounds.

You turned around and stared at the stranger. “Who are you?”

He didn’t look away from the steering wheel and hesitated for a few moments before answering you. “My names Roy.”

“Well Roy,” You stood up and walked up beside him. “Not that I’m not grateful for you getting me out of there but what do you want?”

He glanced over at you. “You’re an expert in bionic mechanics, right?”

“Well… Yeah.” You shrugged, not wanting to brag. “What does that have to do with anything?”

He looked out into the open water. “I need your expertise.”

You furrowed your eyebrows. “For what?”

“Can’t tell you.” Roy shook his head.

You crossed your arms. “Well if you can’t tell me then why should I help you?”

He scoffed. “You’ll help me.”

“How do you know?” You demanded.

“Either you help me or you go back.” He smirked at you. “Your choice.”

You rolled your eyes, this wasn’t the first time you had to deal with assholes. “Oh so you’re blackmailing me now, is that it?”

“Looks that way.” Roy said simply before he turned back to the wheel. “Now get some rest. We’ve got a long journey ahead of us. There’s a bed down below you can go sleep on.”

“Ugh.” You huffed but did as you were told.

It’s not like you had any better ideas.


	11. Imagine hanging out with the Flash family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine hanging out with the Flash family -Anonymous
> 
> Written by yours truly~

        You let out a peaceful sigh as you leaned back on your elbows, cool grass brushing against your exposed skin. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining brightly overhead, the sky a clear beautiful cerulean. There was just enough of a breeze drifting through to stave off the worst of the heat. It was a beautiful day, possibly one of the last before fall completely settled in and you could break out your collection of sweatshirts to wear all times of the day. You were glad you decided to come, even though the term could be used loosely.

        A few weeks into your semester of college, and you were already buried in work. If you weren’t in class, you were working. When you weren’t working, you were at home trying to finish up whatever assignments you had. You barely had enough time for eating and sleeping let alone a social life. The stress was finally starting to catch up to you when Wally showed up at your apartment.

        “Hey babe, long time no talk.” He was leaning against the frame as you opened your door.

        As nice as it was to see him, you couldn’t help but roll your eyes at his flirting. You were used to it by now, after all you’ve attended the same schools together since the second grade. “Wally. It’s good to see you, but it’s really not a good time right now, I’m really busy.” You feel bad for having to turn him away so quickly. It was one of your rare days off from both work and school, but you were spending it trying to finish one assignment that you just couldn’t figure out, no matter how hard you tried. You had already spent more than a few days on it and your frustration was already almost at its breaking point. You wished you could hang out, but it just wasn’t an option right now.

        “You’ve been saying that for weeks! I miss hanging out, we’ve barely seen each other since the semester started!” He whined. “Can’t you take even a short break?”

        “I know, I miss you too, but I’ve just been really swamped with work and school lately. And I just have to finish this one assignment today or I would. I’ll make it up to you when I’m free I promise.” You really hoped he would just go. You could already feel your stress and anxiety building the more you stood there talking to Wally and not trying to work your way through your assignment.

        As if sensing what was bothering you, Wally pushed his way into your apartment, taking a look at your table that was covered in textbooks and notes. Your laptop in the center of it, fans whirring loudly from the almost constant use it was under. You followed close behind, shutting your front door. He bent down to glance at your screen. “Is this what you’ve been busy with?”

       “Yes, along with plenty of other things.” You sighed. Even you could hear how tired your voice sounded, and Wally’s frown deepened.

        “How long have you been working on this one?”

        You brought your hand up to rub the back of your neck, a little embarrassed. “A few days.”

        “When is it due?”

        “The day after tomorrow”

        “Perfect.” With his signature smirk back on his face, you had little time to react before he picked you up and threw you over his shoulder, making sure to save your progress on your assignment and shut your overworked laptop down for some much-needed rest.

        “Wally! Put me down!” You protested, slapping at his back as he ignored you and grabbed your cell phone and keys, locking your apartment door as he carried you down the hall. You continued to struggle but you knew it was hopeless. You weren’t a hero like him. Even if he wasn’t the strongest one on the team he still had more than enough muscle to keep you from breaking free of his hold.

        “Barry and the rest of us were going to have a picnic at the park today and it’s pretty clear that you need to take a break. I know when you’re getting too stressed. If you’re still worried about that assignment after, then I’ll help you with it okay?” You groaned in defeat and stilled your movements. You knew better to argue with him on this and besides, you really did need a break, and you really did miss Wally. So you let yourself be carried out of the building.

        That’s how you ended up where you are now, lying in the grass and enjoying the sun for the first time in a long while. Jay. Iris, Joan and Mary were all sitting on the blanket, conversing and starting to unpack the first of six coolers that were brought with them. Just a regular part of life with speedsters. A part of you always wondered how they got enough money to afford that much food all the time, but you figured it was rude to ask. Meanwhile the rest of the boys were throwing a frisbee back and forth. If you looked close enough you could see them use their superspeed when no one else was looking, much to the dismay of Wally’s dad, Rudy.

        You were content to just keep laying there, possibly go and help unpack the food in a little bit, when the frisbee landed with a soft thud in the grass next to you. You picked it up and went to toss it back when Wally called out to you. “Why don’t you join in?”

        You took a moment to consider it before replying. “Sorry I don’t play with cheaters.” You had to laugh at the look on his face, but you could tell that he knew you were only messing with him.

        “Using superspeed is not cheating! It’s a natural strategy!”

        “Mhm. Sure it is.” You replied.  Nonetheless, you stood up and walked over to the group, the five of you deciding to split into teams to play a few rounds of Ultimate Frisbee, Iris deciding to come over and even it out. It was you, Bart and Wally on one team against Barry, Iris and Rudy. It was agreed that superspeed wouldn’t be allowed but a part of you knew it wouldn’t last.

        You could feel the stress melting away as the day went on. Your smiles became less strained and laughter bubbled out more freely. Wally kept flashing you a knowing smile and you would roll your eyes playfully back at him. He was right you had desperately needed a break from all the stress that your work brought you. At the end of the day you felt more refreshed than you had since the school year began, and with a promise to get together more often, you returned to your apartment, ready to finally get some well-deserved rest.


	12. Imagine convincing Jaime to cuddle while studying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine convincing Jaime to cuddle while studying -@howellatbritishboys
> 
> Written by yours truly~

 You turned around once again on the chair you were sitting in, looking over to your boyfriend. Said boyfriend was currently hunched over his books, pencil scribbling away formulas and other information as he focused on studying. Jaime said this would be the case if you came over when you were texting earlier, but you insisted you would be content to just exist in the same space as him. But that was hours ago, and now you wanted to cuddle.

       You sighed somewhat dramatically, slumping down into the chair. If he heard you, he didn’t acknowledge it, and you narrowed your eyes in thought. Your mind whirled through different plans on how to get what you wanted without disrupting his studies. Each time you thought you had come up with a plan, you would find some sort of fault and have to start all over again. After half an hour of debating, and really you had to hand it to yourself for holding out that long, you decided to just be direct.

       “ _Jaime~_ ” You whined, reaching out with your leg to poke at his thigh.

       “What is it Cariño?” Jaime didn’t look up from his textbook, and you puffed out your cheeks.

        “How much more studying do you have left?”

       “It’s still going to be a while, you can go home if you’re getting bored?” You could tell that he felt bad that he couldn’t pay attention to you.

       “But I don’t want to go home. I want to  _cuddle_.” You poked his thigh again for emphasis.

       Jaime sighed. “I have to keep my books in my lap, there’s no room for you. I’m sorry Cariño.”

       You huffed, ready to give up, and then it dawned on you. “There’s an entire lap you’re not utilizing though!”

       There was a moment of silence as he stopped jotting down notes and locked eyes with you, his cheeks blushing in that adorable way you loved. You were blushing just as furiously, but you refused to look away. “Oh. Th-that would work.” Jaime paused for a moment, then seemed to regain his confidence, flashing you a loving smile. “Come here mi cielito.”

       You gave him a smile of your own and got up from your chair, making your way over to the bed and climbing in behind him. You two re-positioned yourselves until your arms were wrapped around his waist, and your legs rested on either side of him. It wasn’t what you had initially suggested, but this ended up working out better for the two of you. You let your eyes close and your head rest against Jaime, listening to his heartbeat and basking in your victory. You were sure that he could feel your smile against him.

       Just as you were about to doze off into a light slumber, you heard Jaime speak again, his voice so low you almost missed what he said completely. “Te quiero, mi alma.”


	13. Imagine Kaldur teaching you how to swim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Kaldur teaching you how to swim, but being embarrassed because the reader is clinging to them for dear life -Anonymous
> 
> Written by yours truly~

        “Are you sure about this Kaldur?” You asked nervously picking at the edge of your swimsuit. You could hear the sound of the waves cashing against the beach, but that wasn’t what was in front of you. You were standing on some rocks, your friend Kaldur below you, holding out his hand for you to take.  

        “Yes. This is the perfect spot for teaching you how to swim. There is no need to be afraid.” Steeling yourself, you reluctantly took his hand, letting him help you down the uneven rocks until you were standing next to him. In front of you, sat a large tide pool. It was surprisingly secluded, and hard to spot unless you knew what you were looking for. You were actually somewhat thankful of that fact, you were still embarrassed that you didn’t know how to swim at your age. Kaldur was here teaching you on Batman’s orders, but you didn’t mind. If it had to be anyone from the team, the polite, mild-mannered Atlantean was the best choice. While the ocean was nearby, Kaldur didn’t even consider taking you out there until you were at least an adept swimmer. He knew how dangerous and unpredictable the currents were to even the best swimmer, and he wouldn’t risk your life like that.

        “So… what now?” You ask as you stood at the edge, looking into the still water. It was actually pretty clear, and the sun that was shining overhead cast patterns onto the floor of the pool, illuminating all the different aquatic fauna and flora that lived within.

        “Well preferably, we get you into the water.” Kaldur chucked, stepping around the pool until her finally found a spot to go in. “Get in over here, it is shallow enough to practice the basics.”

        You felt your nerves skyrocket as you gingerly stepped through the rocks on your way over to him. You kept trying to tell yourself it was just water, that there wasn’t even any kind of  _current_  to this water, but it did little to help calm your nerves. It was still enough water for you to drown in and there were plenty of slippery rocks around to help that scenario along, even though a more rational part of your mind argued that Kaldur would never let something like that happen.

        Once you reached your destination, you took another few moments to try and steel your nerves. You knew that your own mind was your biggest enemy at the moment, and you had to take several calming breaths before you felt brave enough to dip your foot into the water. “It’s  _cold_!” You shrieked, yanking your foot back sharply.

        Kaldur let out a chuckle from where he stood in the pool. “That is because this section has been in the shade. I assure you the water will be warmer once we move into the sunlight. It would be better for you to just get in all at once, instead of easing yourself in since it’s cold.” Huffing in annoyance, you sat down on the edge of the rock, your knees bent to your chest and your arms ready to push you forward.

        “If I end up drowning at some point today, I will personally come back from the dead to haunt you.”

“I will hold you to it.” Satisfied, you took a deep breath in and pushed yourself forward into the water, letting your legs stick out and plant themselves firmly into the rock below you. You knew it was still going to be cold, but the suddenness of it from your waist down had you letting out another shriek and had you clinging onto an exasperated Kaldur as shivers wracked your body. “Shall we begin then?” Kaldur asked after clearing his throat once you had adjusted to the temperature of the water, no longer capturing his arms in your frozen death grip.

        “S-sure.” Your teeth still chattered a little, but you were mostly use to the water by now. The two of you spent the better part of an hour in the shallow area, learning the basics of how to help your body float and how to move your arms and legs. Each time you moved to a new technique, Kaldur would have to wait for you to calm down and release him from another death grip. It was actually kind of cute the way he would keep flushing in embarrassment, as it wasn’t often someone could bring out this kind of reaction from him. It was too shallow for you to combine both the arm and leg movements into a proper technique, but you had mastered a mean doggy paddle in the meantime, with no small amount of Kaldur helping you stay afloat and upright.

        After having you run through the basics like that for a few hours every day, he finally decided that you were ready to try going into the deep end of the tide-pool. All the confidence you had built in yourself up until now vanished in that moment. He was only barely able to stop you from rushing out of the water, his grip gentle, but firm on your arm. “Let me go Kaldur I do not feel like dying today.” You pleaded, pulling weakly at the arm in his grip.

        “You are being ridiculous. You hardly need my help anymore in the shallow area and your technique has improved greatly. You are not only undervaluing your own efforts, but you are forgetting that I am right here to help you should you require it.” Well now it was your turn to flush from embarrassment. With a reluctant groan, you allowed him to pull you away from the sweet promise of dry land, and closer to where the shelf you were both standing on dropped off. “do not forget that I will be right next to you the whole time. I understand that this process might take longer for you to adjust to.”

        You nodded and let him start to lead you out into the deeper water. Everything was fine, until both your feet had left the shelf and  _oh my god there was nothing under you to hold you up and the water is up to your neck you’re going to drown you’re going to drown-_ You practically launched yourself at Kaldur much to his surprise and full on koala’d the poor hero. If he thought your death grips were bad before it was nothing compared to the one you had on him now. There wasn’t one limb of yours that wasn’t wrapped tightly around him or one inch of skin that wasn’t pressed against him. If you weren’t so damn terrified at the moment, you would have taken a moment to appreciate the unprecedented flush of embarrassment that spread across his cheeks and down his chest. He had to clear his throat a few times, but managed to bring himself to his senses enough to wrap one arm securely around you in comfort as you adjusted, easily keeping himself afloat.

        It took a  _long_  time, but slowly, you managed to untangle yourself from him, finally allowing him to walk you through some of your exercises as long as he kept one hand securely on you at all times. As the days passed, you felt your confidence begin to grow and you felt surges of pride when you found yourself able to do more and more without Kaldur’s help.  Finally, after a few more sessions, you were able to swim as well as most of the team, and Kaldur declared that you didn’t need any further lessons. Getting out of the water, you grabbed your towel and wrapped it around you after having dried off.

        “Thank you Kaldur, for being so patient with me.”

        “It was no issue. I am glad I was able to be of help to you.” His smile was modest, and you had to bite back a mischievous smile. You couldn’t resist seeing it one more time.

        “Even when I had a death grip on you?”

        “Yes, even then.” He laughed.

        “Good. Because it was worth it to see that cute blush of yours~” With that, you hurried back to the cave, making sure to commit his slack-jawed expression and that all-too-familiar blush to memory.


	14. Imagine being a Green Lantern and joining the team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine being a Green Lantern, and being scared to join the team but they welcome you with open arms -Anonymous
> 
> Written by yours truly~

        You fidgeted with the ring on your hand again. Currently, you and your mentor were on your way to Mount Justice, where it had been decided that it would be for the best if you joined that team. You were the fourth Green Lantern of Earth, a fact that had sparked quite the outrage amongst the heroes. After you had been chosen by the ring, all three green Lanterns had rushed to Oa demanding the Guardians choose someone who wasn’t a  _child_. The Guardians however, had refused, saying that the decision of the ring was final. Despite how unhappy they were with the situation, the three of them had decided that one of them would mentor you, John Stewart stepping up to the responsibility, to help you hone and develop your abilities and hopefully keep you _far_  away from the worst of the dangers.

        At first, you were reluctant. You looked up to the Green Lanterns sure, but even you recognized that the job carried too many dangers for someone your age. You weren’t just responsible for Earth, you could be called out to fight anywhere in the Galaxy if you were needed, and you had, several times already. If it weren’t for your mentor beside you, you weren’t sure if you would still be alive today. Over time your mentor had become like a second father to you, and under his guidance, you had begun to improve greatly with your abilities and duty, however suffocating he could be at times. You put up with it, as you knew he was just trying to look out for you. However even he could see how his overprotection was beginning to hold you back from advancing further, and he struggled with how to get passed that until Batman approached him about you joining the team, seeing the same problems with your current situation.

        To say you were nervous would be a vast understatement. You were downright  _terrified_. Maybe it would have been better had you joined the team at the beginning, like Miss Martian, but in your eyes, you were an outsider joining an already functioning team. You were scared of them rejecting you, which on one hand you knew was silly, but your anxiety refused to leave you alone. Your mind continued to be plagued with doubt the entire flight over and you had to ball your hands into fists to stop them from shaking when the two of you had finally landed at the caves entrance.

        Your mentor looked at you, putting a hand on your shoulder when he saw how nervous you were. “You’ll be fine. There’s nothing you have to worry about from the team. Besides if there was, I have no doubt you’d be able to whip them back into place.” He smirked at you and you gave a small laugh, feeling your anxiety ease a little. “Don’t forget that there will also be Red Tornado as well as Black Canary there should you need anything. And you can always call on me or Hal if you can’t go to either of them. Plus, you know you have allies back on Oa if you really need it.” You smiled and nodded, giving your mentor a hug which he returned wholeheartedly. You would still be training under him, but you wouldn’t be able to see him as much, and you knew you would miss his him.

        You took a deep breath, and the two of you walked into the mountain. You made your way over to the main room, the rest of the team already gathered in preparation for your arrival. You rounded the corner and felt your anxiety return full force when you saw everyone standing there, Batman included. The two of you had stopped in front of the team, and let Batman handle your introduction to the team. The whole time Batman was speaking, you were only partly listening. Your eyes refused to look anywhere but at the six teens who would soon become your teammates. Once again you began to fidget with your ring, a nervous habit you had picked up, thankful that your Green Lantern uniform came with a mask like Hal’s if only for the added sense of security it provided you right now.

        You snapped out of your thoughts when John nudged you forward with his elbow. You flushed in embarrassment and stepped forward, introducing yourself to the team. You held your breath as you waited for their reaction. What you weren’t expecting, was for Miss Martian -or M’gann, as she insisted- rushed forward to shake your hand enthusiastically, barely giving you any time before starting to drag you around the mountain, saying something about you needing a tour. The rest of the team followed, introducing themselves along the way. With every passing moment, you felt your anxiety melt away at the earnest smiles on their faces. You weren’t expecting them to make you feel so welcome, and yet you were never so happy to be proven wrong. You were a part of this team now, and you were excited to face whatever may come your way with your new friends by your side.


	15. Imagine being an art student and drawing on Conner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine being an art student and drawing on Conner -@howellatbritishboys
> 
> Written by yours truly~

        You finished getting out the last of your paints and hummed in satisfaction, looking once more over everything you had gathered to make sure you didn’t forget something. Satisfied that you did in fact have all that you needed, you walked over to your couch and sat down, grabbing your phone from your pocket to check for messages. There was only one from Conner about ten minutes ago, saying that he was on his way over. You smiled to yourself, and glanced at the clock. You still had about another ten minutes before he arrived, so you decided to do a third check over your supplies, going back to your phone and scrolling through the internet once you had finished.

        You jumped when you heard someone knocking at your door, having been completely engrossed in the article you were reading. Standing p from the couch, you took a calming breath on your way to the door, a large smile spreading across your face when you saw Conner on the other side. A warm, pleasant feeling spread through you when he gave you a smile in return, and you gestured for him to come inside after a few moments. As you closed the door you could feel the nervous excitement in your stomach build up again. This was the first time you would be trying this, and you were afraid it wouldn’t turn out well, or that Conner wouldn’t end up liking it. Which was kind of absurd if you thought about it, because even if he didn’t like it or it didn’t turn out well, Conner wouldn’t put you down for it. He would offer whatever constrictive criticism he could and encourage you to try again. You didn’t know what you did to deserve someone as wonderful as Conner for a boyfriend.

        “So… what do I need to do?” He asked, breaking you out of your thoughts, glancing around at the area you had set up before he arrived.

        “Just take off your shirt and lie down on your stomach in the middle there on the floor.” You responded, your voice surprisingly even. You couldn’t help the blush that spread across your face when you glanced at Conner’s chest as he took his shirt off, and it only depended when he caught you staring and smirked. You could only cough and avert your gaze, handing him a throw pillow from the couch to rest his head on. “Now all you have to do is stay still until I’m done.” You said, getting behind him to straddle his back. The blush was practically a permanent feature on your face now, and you swallowed before picking up several different brushes. “Are you ready?”

        “Yes.” It was a simple answer, and you watched as he got comfortable before closing his eyes, waiting for you to begin. You took a deep breath, and looked out over his muscled back, trying to visualize what kind of scene you wanted to paint. You decided to keep it somewhat simple for the first time, and opted for a landscape. Your mind filtered through several different options before you settled on one, and with a small smirk of victory, you opened your paints and started mixing the colors your needed, embarrassment forgotten as your mind settled into your artist mindset.

        For the most part, Conner was silent, only uttering a word here and there. He didn’t want to disturb you as you worked, and you once again wondered how you had managed to get with someone so considerate. It took a few hours, but you finally had finished the picture. After adding a few final touches, you sat backwards with a satisfied smile, reaching over to grab your phone and snap a few pictures. It didn’t look the best, there was certainly some things you needed to improve on, but considering it was your first time trying something like that, you were actually really proud of how well it did turn out. Poking your boyfriend in the shoulder where there wasn’t any paint, you brought your phone down so he could see how it turned out.

        He stared at the photo for a few moments, and when he went to speak it was soft and full of feeling. “That’s where we went for our first date.”

        Your smile turned into a loving one as you caught his gaze. “It is. I remember how nervous you were. The last few times we had tried to go out had been cancelled because of a last-minute mission. You spent most of the night worried you were going to be called back out.”

        “I remember how amazing I thought you looked that night. How I couldn’t believe someone as perfect as you would ever go out with someone like me. You still take my breath away whenever I see you.”

        “That’s how I feel whenever I see you.” The two of you smiled at each other, and you moved to the side as he went to sit up, cupping the side of your face in his hand as he gazed into your eyes.

        “I love you.” He brought his face close to yours.

        “I love you too Conner.” Your lips brushed against his with every word before you closed the distance, the two of you pouring all your feelings for each other into that kiss. You made sure to make a mental note to do this kind of thing way more often.


	16. Imagine being Wally's sister and having a crush on Dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine being Wally’s sister and having a crush on Dick -Anonymous
> 
> Also known as: Sidelined part 1 (which both parts will be uploaded as part of their own work)
> 
> Written by yours truly~

        You stood in the training room with your back to the wall, gaze focused on the duo sparring in the middle. Robin and Kaldur were currently going hand to hand, and you felt a slight blush as start to form the more you tracked a certain party’s moves a little more intently than the other. As much of a show as this was for you, you still tried to take as many mental notes as you could to improve your own technique.

        You actually didn’t have any powers to speak of. The day Wally got his, you weren’t even in the house. Your parents had left to go to a coworker’s baby shower, and they had trusted Wally enough to keep an eye on you for a few hours. Normally, everything would have been fine, but that day Wally had locked himself in the garage as soon as their car had turned the corner, telling you not to bother him because he was working on something important. You had been very upset at not being included, so you decided you would make him worry by leaving the house. It wasn’t the smartest decision, but you were young. You ended up a few houses down, playing in someone’s front yard with a few of the neighborhood friends. All of you had jumped when you heard a loud explosion, and you could feel your heart stop beating when you saw it had come from your garage. A part of you had wondered if you would have gotten superspeed as well if you had stayed at the house, but if you were being honest, you probably would have gotten seriously injured or killed if you had. It was only because of Wally’s proximity to his chemistry kit that he had gotten his powers.

        You sighed and crossed your arms again. You had always looked up to your brother, even more so after he had become Kid Flash. He would come home every time bragging about what he and Uncle Barry had done that day and even though you knew he loved you and wasn’t trying to make you feel bad, you always felt a little resentment towards him, and it did nothing to help soothe the inferiority you felt because of him. You knew your brother was smart, I mean, after all he  _was_  able to give himself super speed with a home chemistry kit. But it felt like no matter what you did you just weren’t as good as him at anything. It was because of that way of thinking, when Wally had stumbled in with Connor after infiltrating Cadmus, you made it your life goal to be a part of the team that Batman was planning. Of course, absolutely everyone in your family was against it, Wally had superspeed, you had just your fists. They were rather unamused when you brought up that Robin was your age and didn’t have any powers either. It was only after you followed Wally and Connor to the mall in secret and tried to help in fighting the Terror Twins (not that you won), that Uncle Barry had finally caved and said you could join too. He knew better than to try and argue with you, he had said before that it was like trying to convince Batman to wear bright pink.

        So, you had joined the team right along with M’gann. The two of you had actually grown quite close, and she was always willing to help you practice if you needed it. You still weren’t allowed on missions, Batman had made it clear that you could join, but until you had been properly trained by Black Canary you were to remain in the cave and provide support from the main computer until she gave the all clear.

        “What’s up sis?” Your brother’s voice pulled you from your thoughts, and you reluctantly pulled your gaze away from a certain boy wonder to look at him.

        “Just trying to pick up some tips for my training.” You replied. You fought to keep eye contact when you saw him narrow his eyes, looking between you and the training ring.

        “No.” He said after a few moments. You frowned in confusion.

        “What?”

        “ _No_. I’m not allowing it.” He crossed his arms. It finally dawned on you that he had seen your blush and put two and two together. I mean, it’s not like you had planned to develop a crush on his best friend. You blamed it mostly on Robin being the only one your age on the team. It’s not like he was necessarily  _bad looking_ either, but you had tried to fight it at first for your brother’s sake. Clearly, it worked out well.

        “ _Why not_?” You threw back, a little annoyed at how he was telling you no when he had a puddle of drool under him whenever he talked to M’gann.

        “Because I’m your brother! You’re too young to be getting involved with something like that! Besides, he’s a bat!”

        “What’s that even supposed to mean? I haven’t said anything about how you act with M’gann!” You spared a quick glance around the room, but luckily your voices were still too low for the other members to hear you two. You clenched your jaw in frustration as he continued to look at you with a hard stare. Neither of you were willing to back down. “You can’t just police who I like!”

        “I can, and I will, that’s what older brother’s do!”

        “You’re so infuriating!” You threw your hands up in exasperation, turning back to watch your teammates spar. The two of you could argue for hours and still get nowhere, so you decided to end it before the whole team caught wind of your little crush.  It only managed to work for about five minutes.

        “Why can’t you just choose someone like Kaldur?”

        “I thought you said I was too young for this! Besides, he’s way too old for me!”

        “I said _like_  Kaldur, not actually Kaldur! Were you even listening?”

        “Why are you so adamant that I don’t date Robin?” You hissed.

        “Because he’s my best friend, It’s weird!”

        “Again, how do you think I feel about you and M’gann!”

        “That’s completely different!” Now he was the one throwing his hands up in the air.

        “ _How_?”

        “It just is!”

        “ _Real_  mature bro.”

        “I never said I was!”

        “Having a little sibling quarrel?” You immediately snapped your mouth shut and tried hard to fight the rising blush when you heard Robin come up to you.

        “Yeah but it’s over now, I think we both made our point.” Wally said, turning to his friend while giving you one last warning look. You just rolled your eyes. “Wanna go get snacks and play games?”

        “Sure.” Robin said after looking between the two of you, probably trying to decipher the looks being shared between the two of you. “Just give me a moment to speak to your sister.”

        “Whatever you have to say to her, you can say in front of me.” He protested.

        “Oh  _come on_  Wally.” You groaned, “What’s he going to do? Carry me off into the pale light of the training arena?”

        You had to fight back another blush from Robin’s laughter, and you saw your brother grit his teeth before finally giving in. “Fine, but don’t take too long, or I’ll eat your half of the snacks.”

        “You do that anyway!” Robin yelled at the speedster. Wally gave you one last look before turning away and walking into the common area of the cave. A few seconds later, you felt your phone go off in your hand with a text from your brother. It simply said ‘ **My friend. Go away.** ’  _Typical._ You thought, glancing back up to the Boy Wonder.

        “S-so, w-what did you want to talk to me about.” You mentally kicked yourself for stuttering. You hoped you weren’t being painfully obvious right now. But considering Batman was his mentor, it was smore likely he knew anyway.

        He looked nervous for a few moments, and you had to admit it was very adorable. “I was thinking that maybe the two of us could start sparring together, you know,  _one on one sessions_.”

        There was no stopping your blush now. Your only solace was that you could see one on him too if you looked hard enough, and you did. Often. “O-Okay. I would love to.”

          His entire face brightened up at your response. “Great, it’s a date then!” With that, he quickly turned and ran out of the room. You stood in the now empty training room for a few more moments, trying in vain to get your cheeks to cool down. Eventually, your lips split into a wide grin, and one of your last thoughts before leaving the room to go seek out M’gann was that  _Wally was so going to hate you both for this_. Yet you couldn’t find it in yourself to care.


	17. Imagine game night at Wayne Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine game night at Wayne Manor -Anonymous
> 
> Written by yours truly~

        You don’t remember  _who_ decided to bring out Monoply, but if you had to guess, it was probably Jason. It just seemed like something he would do since he practically lives off of the family drama on these nights. It was one of those rare occasions when Bruce didn’t have any work follow him home form the office and the streets of Gotham were quiet enough to warrant no patrol. It was actually Tim’s idea to have a family game night. Normally, you all would settle down for movies, but it was probably for the best you guys do something different, since the last time Jason ended up with a throwing knife in his shoulder when he commented on Damian getting emotional over a Disney movie.

           You would have preferred it if the girls could have joined in too, but Steph, Harper and Cass already had tickets to the Ballet and Barbara wanted to spend some time with her dad. So all that was left inside the house was you and the boys. It was probably for the best anyway, most board games that you had at the manor only allowed up to eight players maximum. After a few rounds of what you would consider harmless board games, the night ended up where you are now. Before you had even started the game, Damian had called out dibs as the Banker. Of course, that had been met with very loud protests from both Tim and Jason. Bruce had offered next, but Jason had commented that he couldn’t really trust him with money since he had let him die. Both you and Tim had groaned and rolled your eyes at that. Jason never let a day go by without mentioning his death at least once. Dick had offered, but Jason said that he would probably pay favorites and slip both you and Damian extra money during the game. It wasn’t exactly a baseless accusation, he had done it before several times. After a few more minutes of arguments without getting anywhere, Alfred had finally stepped in and declared himself the banker.

        No one had any arguments and the room was relatively peaceful until it was time to choose the game pieces. A fistfight almost broke out over the car piece, and you made sure to grab the battleship one while your brothers argued over a one-inch piece of metal. The car ended up going to Dick after Alfred had to intervene again and draw names. Damian ended up with the dog, Tim chose the cowboy, Jason got the canon and Bruce chose the hat although you could tell that he was actually a little upset that he didn’t get the car. Soon, the game was underway, and the race was on. Damian ended up being the first one out, despite all his gloating and much to Tim’s glee. He had insisted on acquiring only the green and blue spaces on the board, and ended up going bankrupt spending all his money on one of Tim’s spaces. You currently held the most property on the board. You owned all the red spaces, and owned most of the yellow and orange, plus one railroad, electric company, and one purple space. Tim owned the second most, He had the other two purple spaces, and owned two thirds of the green spaces. He also had both the orange and yellow properties you needed. Dick owned the other green space as well as the other three railroads and Bruce owned both Boardwalk and Park Place, and was currently debating about setting up houses. Jason proudly owned waterworks and the light blue and the brown properties, saying that you shouldn’t underestimate them just because they were cheap.

        After Bruce ended his turn, deciding to build a house on both of his properties, it was back to you. You looked over your wealth, and debated over your next move. You had yet to bring out your secret weapon when it came to making deals. But you knew that it was probably time seeing as Tim had what you need to make your ‘Death Alley’ and that he wasn’t likely to budge. Every time you played Monopoly, you knew that players tended to land on the red, yellow and orange properties the most, so you always made it a point to buy those as well as the railroads every time you played. So, with a devilish smirk, you brought your attention back to Tim.

        “No. We’ve already been through this. I’m not giving you three monopolies.” Tim said, seeing what you were going to do.

        “But I have an offer you can’t refuse this time!” You whined, trying your best to pout.

        “Ugh. Fine, but I doubt I’m going to change my answer.”

        You knew you had him, and you had to try hard not to grin as you gave your offer. “For both Tennessee and Atlantic Avenue, I will not only give you one thousand bucks, but you won’t have to pay rent the first five times you land on a monopoly of mine.” You held your hand out for him to shake, making sure to keep up your eye contact the whole time.

        As expected, the table went wild. “You can’t do that!” Jason shouted, standing up from his seat. Dick was in agreement with Jason, Bruce looked impressed, Tim was staring at you with a shocked expression and Damian was laughing, wanting you to win after he was out of the game.

        “There’s nothing saying I can’t.” You shot back, your hand still outstretched to Tim.

        “That’s against the rules!” He tried once again.

        “I am not seeing anything that explicitly says that Todd.” Damian said, waving the open rulebook in his face. With a frustrated groan, Jason turned his attention to Tim.

        “You can’t honestly be considering that.”

        “It’s a good deal though.” He mumbled, looking down at his property.

        “If you take the deal we’ll all lose!” Dick shouted, clasping his hands together like he was begging.

        “But I won’t have to  _pay_.”

       “It sounds like a solid proposal to me.” Bruce interjected.

        “Shut up old man no one is asking you.” Jason snapped back.

        “I have to do it. I’m sorry.” Tim sighed, reaching out and taking your hand.

        “It was a pleasure Timmy~” You sang, grabbing the properties from him and adding them to your own. You immediately started putting houses down.

        “And we thought Damian was the demon. You’ve just doomed us all.” Jason muttered, taking the dice from you after you had finished your turn. After making that deal, it was like you had opened the floodgates. Soon, the rest of the family was making similar deals with each other, and the game quickly descended to hell as more and more houses were purchased. Bruce was the next one out which came as no surprise considering he had the least amount of property. Both you and Tim had managed to acquire one of the blue spaces, and neither of you were willing to give it to the other. After that, it became a heated battle between the four of you. Tim had managed to buy the last purple space from you, and Dick and Jason had bought the Railroad and Electric Company from you as well. AT some point, both Jason and Dick had managed to buy the Green spaces from the two of you, and were currently trying to work out a deal between the two to see who would get the monopoly. Dick ended up with them, after having to fork over most of his cash to Jason, and you saw your opportunity, knowing that the game would never end if it came down to just you and Tim.

        “Hey Tim, I have one more Deal for you.” You said, waving the Boardwalk property card back and forth. You instantly had his attention. “If I give you this card, the two of us team up. We both never pay rent on each other’s properties and we share the victory. Our only goal is to wipe out the competition.”

        He didn’t even hesitate to shake your hand this time. “ _Deal_.”

        “ _You can’t do that_!” Damian just threw the rule book at Jason’s face.

        A similar deal was made between Dick and Jason, and then the  _real_  game began. The game got intense, you and Tim were quick to but the last houses you needed and soon, there were hotels on 8 of your properties, the other four being owned by your older brothers. Tim had opted to keep four houses on Boardwalk and Park Place, figuring that the rent was high enough considering the low chance of landing there. The game had lasted for another few hours until  _finally_ Dick landed on Marvin Gardens, which conveniently had a hotel standing tall and proud. After floundering around trying to pay, he had to admit defeat after selling and mortgaging wasn’t enough to save him. Jason was soon to follow after losing the green spaces, and you and Tim were able to bask in the sweet glory of victory.

        “You two only won because you cheated.” Jason grumbled, sitting back in his chair and glaring at the game board.

        “You’re just mad because you didn’t think of it first Jason.” You laughed, sitting back with a satisfied grin.

        “Maybe.”

        Bruce just observed his family from the sidelines, helping Alfred clean up the table once it was decided that you guys would call it a night. It wasn’t often he got to have these kinds of nights with his family, but he wouldn’t trade them for anything in the world.


	18. Imagine Bart catching you singing in the shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Bart catching you singing in the shower -Anonymous
> 
> Written by yours truly~

        You bit your lip as you looked around your apartment, Bart had said the night before that he would be gone for a few hours today, and you wouldn’t lie to yourself by saying that you weren’t looking forward to being alone for a little while. There were plenty of what you deemed to be ‘embarrassing’ things you liked to do, and when you were living alone you indulged in them often. But now that you and Bart had moved in together you put a screeching halt to all of those. You loved Bart, you really did, but there was no way in hell you would let him see these things if you could help it.

        Seeing that your apartment was indeed empty, you cracked a grin and ran to one of the closets, grabbing a towel and grabbing your phone from its spot on your nightstand as well as one other item from a box in the back of your closet. Once you had your items, you made your way into the bathroom, where you set your phone and towel down, opening the box and grabbing the item inside. It wasn’t very large or fancy, but it did what you needed it to. Setting the speakers down on the counter, you quickly plugged it in and connected it to your phone, taking your time to pick out the perfect playlist. Finding one you liked, your felt your grin grow wider as you hit play.

        Immediately, the sound of music filled the otherwise silent apartment, and you wasted no time. Already starting to dance to the music, you went about your morning routine. You made quick work of brushing your teeth, letting your body move to the beat and then did the same as you shed your clothes, starting to sing softly as you went to turn on the shower. You took a moment to debate about closing the bathroom door, but decided to say fuck it since you were the only one home and you still had plenty of time. Jumping into the now warm water, you quickly let your voice grow louder and louder, adding some dance moves here and there that wouldn’t make you slip as you took your time getting clean.

        You were so lost in your one-person concert, singing loud and proud to every song that came through your speakers, you failed to realize how long you had actually spent getting yourself clean. You didn’t hear the front door open and close, nor did you hear Bart call out your name. Bart on the other hand, was able to hear you clearly the moment he had entered. You didn’t have your music set very loud, but he was still able to hear it clearly through the small apartment on account of the bathroom door you had left open. It only took him a moment to realize that the lyrics he heard weren’t being sung by the artist, and he couldn’t help the smile that made its way onto his features.

        He casually walked towards the source of your voice, and leaned against the doorway. Taking a movement to consider his next action. He let a smirk replace his grin as he went about shedding his own clothes, jumping in the shower much to your surprise/horror. Letting out a startled shriek at the sudden presence behind you, making you lose your footing. Before you could hit the floor of your shower, two hands wrapped around you, and helped you regain your balance. You felt yourself pale when you saw that it was Bart as much as you were also glad that it was him. Letting yourself get a little angry, mostly to cover up your embarrassment, you whirled around to face him. “What the hell was that?”

        “Sorry! I just heard you singing and thought I could make it a duet if I joined you!”

        You sighed and looked at your boyfriend. His hair was currently plastered to his face by the water and you could see that he was truly sorry written in his features. “Just give me a warning next time okay?”

        “Done!” You went to turn back around to finish washing off but it wasn’t long before he got you attention again. “So?” he asked.

        “What?”

        “Are you going to keep singing? That _is_  what I came in here for.” You tried to keep a straight face, but his goofy grin was contagious, and before long, you cracked and soon the two of you were continuing where you had left off, keeping your small concert going even after you two had finished washing. After that it had become a tradition for the two of you when you weren’t busy, but it was quite a while before you stopped feeling embarrassed over the whole ordeal.


	19. Imagine you and Bart setting Jaime up on a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine you and Bart setting Jaime up on a date -Anonymous
> 
> Written by yours truly~

        You were currently seated at a small table outside of a local café, Bart sitting across from you. The two of you were seated near the back, donned in hats and sunglasses, as well as wearing clothes that the two of you wouldn’t usually wear. The clothes part had been your idea and a pretty good one if you said so yourself. Nightwing would be proud. Maybe. The two of you were mostly silent as you sipped your drinks, only muttering a few sentences back and forth if it was needed. For the most part, your attention was focused on the table a few feet away.

        At that table, was your friend Jaime, who was currently deeply engrossed in a conversation with the person sitting across from him. It had been Bart’s idea initially, to try and set Jaime up. You had only decided to help him because you knew that it wouldn’t likely end well considering his limited knowledge of your time. That assumption was proven correct after the two of you had made a dating profile for Jaime and Bart got sent his first dick pic after mixing up some of his words, dropping the phone with a shrill screech when he opened the message. You still teased him about it, mush to his annoyance. Bart had been very adamant about the type of person that you two had to find for him, but wouldn’t tell you why, even though you had a pretty strong idea. He said it was because they were such good ‘her-man-o’s’ you knew it was because he was cheating. He was only able to give a half description of what the person was like, so it had taken the two of you weeks to search through the results. Eventually, you had come across someone who matched his description perfectly, and when you showed it to him, Bart grabbed the phone and excitedly announced that  _this person was perfect_. So, you had decided to send them a message, and after a short conversation, they had agreed to meet up.

        When the two of you had told Jaime however, he was a lot less excited. He gave the two of you a long lecture about boundaries and about crossing them. He agreed to meet the person you had set up the date with, but only to tell them the truth that it wasn’t him at all they had been talking to, and that his friends just didn’t know how their noses out of his business. Even though you had doubts after that conversation, Bart was still adamant that it would work out. When he saw that you still had doubts, he suggested that the two of you follow him to the café and listen in. You tried to protest, explaining how that would be ignoring everything Jaime just lectured the two of you about for the last three hours. He ignored you however, and said he would meet you at your place before speeding off, laughing. You groaned and resigned yourself to another lecture from Jaime after he inevitably caught the two of you eavesdropping.

        Jaime had shown up before the person you two had set him up with. You could tell he was ready to turn them down, and you were mentally bracing yourself for it when you saw them walk around the corner. However, when Jaime caught sight of them, you could see his entire being seize up, and a very adorable blush spread across his cheeks. Then you remembered he had never seen their picture when he lectured you, and a smirk settled in even as Bart nudged you with one of his own. That had been hours ago. The conversation seemed to be going very well and you were hoping that your hunch about Bart was right and that this person would make your friend happy because lord knows he deserved it. You still felt that watching his date like this was wrong, and just as you were about to suggest that the two of you leave since it was going well, Jaime’s date got up and walked into the café. Taking the opportunity, the two of you watched as Jaime stood up and walked directly over to the two of you, his expression stern.

        “Didn’t we just have a conversation about boundaries?” He asked.

        “How did you know it was us?” You asked.

        “How could I not? The scarab had you two marked the moment you were within fifty feet of me.” Oh yeah, you had completely forgotten about his scarab.

        It didn’t stop the two of you from wearing shit-eating grins though as you looked up at him. Jaime tried to keep his expression, but it eventually split into a grin as well. “I hate the two of you so much.” He said with a laugh.

        “You’re welcome!” You replied

        “Just remember to have them home by 9, and that we get to be the godparents in the future!” Bart exclaimed.

        “What!?” Bart just grabbed you and used his speed to get the two of you away from the café before he could stop you and demand and answer, the both of you cackling at his expression the entire way.


	20. Imagine being a civilian and having Roy watching over you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine being a civilian and having Roy watching over you -Rae (anon gave Rae a freebie to fill this slot with whatever she wanted)
> 
> Written by yours truly~

           You pulled your jacket closer to your body as you walked down the street. Fall was just beginning to settle in, and that meant the days were getting colder. That also meant the days were getting shorter, and the streets were becoming more dangerous earlier and earlier. On this particular evening, you had to stay late at your school’s library, working on assignment after assignment. Midterms had just passed but it seemed like you work load was only growing as your professors tired to prepare you for the upcoming finals, despite them still being a ways away. You didn’t generally stay out late this time of year, never being one to try your luck, but the materials you needed weren’t at your apartment. As you made your way back you tried to keep your mind alert and ready. You knew some self-defense, but you could still easily be overpowered if you were caught unaware. As dangerous as the streets were, they didn’t scare you as much as they used to. Especially not after he showed up.

It had happened a few months ago, at the start of your current semester. Much like now, you had been walking home long after the sun had set because of your assignments. You were much more timid then. It was a new city and one you knew was dangerous. Of course, all cities were but in your mind if it had a vigilante to accompany it, it was more dangerous than average. You had your keys gripped in your fist, the metal points sticking outward. It wasn’t the best defensive strategy, but it gave you some comfort even as you pulled your backpack tighter to yourself every time you passed an alley.

Just as you thought you were going to make it back without incident, you were roughly grabbed and yanked into an alley before you could even blink, a hand clasped tightly over your mouth and the brick wall biting into your back. All attempts to escape from the hold were futile and soon, you gave up panting through your nose and looking at your captor fearfully.

“Are you done now?” The voice was deep and raspy, and it sent chills down your spine. Despite that his breath was awful as was his natural stench, and you could help but wrinkle your nose in disgust. He either didn’t notice or didn’t care, because his attention was on your backpack almost immediately. “I’m going to remove my hand and let you go now.” He growled. “But you’re not gonna make a sound or run away, and you’re gonna give my that bag there and whatever’s in your pockets, otherwise I’ll have ‘ta make a  _point_.” He emphasized his last words and you felt the cold, sharp metal of the knife he was holding start to dig into your abdomen. You nodded your head quickly, not wanting to make him angry by taking too long.

“See I knew you’d be a smart one.” He laughed. You only felt sick to your stomach but also captivated by fear. True to his word, he removed the hand from your face and stepped back so you wouldn’t be pressed against the wall. You looked up and noticed that he had placed himself between you and the exit. Taking a deep breath, you started with your pockets, handing over the small amount of money you had on you first. “This can’t be all you have, you can’t fool me!” It was true, but you weren’t going to let him believe that. You only ever kept a small amount in your pockets for this reason. The rest as well as anything else important was hidden in a different spot on your person, a trick a friend had taught you before you had moved here.

“That’s really all I have. I’m a student, I’m barely even paying my rent.” You replied, your voice wavering only a little. You hoped he couldn’t hear your heartbeat or catch your lie. It’s true you didn’t have a lot of money, anyone who came to your apartment could tell that by how scarlessly it was decorated. All the furniture you had in it that didn’t come with the place already was a TV, a mattress, a lamp and some lawn chairs. You kept glancing around the alleyway, hoping to catch even a glimpse of someone coming to your rescue. What good was a city with a vigilante if he wasn’t even going to show up when he was supposed to?

He seemed to think about it for a moment, before grumbling something about how he just had to grab the poor ones until his eyes landed on your backpack again. “At least I’ll be able to make something from your books then. Hand it over.”

You took another breath, this time in slight relief when you caught just the barest silhouette move into view on the rooftop above the two of you. You started to let it fall off your shoulders, and as you gipped the straps, you quickly spun your body, letting the full weight of your backpack slam into your mugger, knocking him off balance while he was still caught off guard. This was the first time you found yourself thanking your professors for assigning the heaviest and biggest textbooks imaginable. Just as the guy stumbled back to his feet, you heard the telltale sound of a bowstring and in the blink of an eye, the mugger was completely trapped in a coil of rope, falling back onto his side with a loud thump.

Once the threat of danger had passed, you fell to your knees breathing heavily and you found that you weren’t able to stop trembling, despite your moment of bravery earlier. You barely registered your savoir dropping down into the alley and making sure the ropes were secure. You only really noticed him when he turned his attention back to you.

“Are you alright? Did he hurt you?”

“N-no I-I’m f-fine.” You mentally cringed at your stutter, but forced yourself to stand and to look at him  _and damn he was rather cute_.

His eyes narrowed a bit, but after a moment he seemed to determine that you were indeed okay before bending down and handing you back the small amount of money he had taken form you. “Here’s your…pocket change back?”

“I’m in college.” The response was almost automatic, but you felt a little embarrassed by how small the amount really was.

“Oh.” That had marked the end to your conversation, and after you had thanked him you started to make your way out of the alley. Just before you could turn the corner, he caught back up to you and insisted that he at least escort you back to your apartment, so he could make sure nothing else happened to you. For more than one reason, you weren’t going to refuse and let him follow you back.

That had marked the beginning of something between the two of you. It was a few weeks before you had started catch glimpses of the vigilante known as Red Arrow every night as you walked back to your apartment, and how if you had started to notice someone following you, they would mysteriously disappear before you got too close to where you lived. It was comforting, to know that you had someone watching out for you, even though you had no idea why he would ever bother with someone like you. But as your mom had said ‘never look a gift horse in the mouth’ and you sure as hell were not about to complain if some attractive hero decided you were worth his time. There were several times after that first meeting where you would come home to find that your rent had already been paid or your utilities had for the month, and on one occasion, you had come home to find that your apartment suddenly had a lot more furniture in it than it had before you had left for your classes. At first you had been alarmed at such intrusions, but over time you had come to accept them as part of your life. Eventually, you’re not sure how, but the two of you would start meeting on the fire escape in the evenings, making small talk at first but eventually having full conversations there over some takeout or hot drinks as the weather kept growing colder.

Tonight was going to be one of those nights again. You were quick to throw your backpack onto the floor as you entered your apartment and went over into your kitchen to grab some silverware and napkins. Just as you had grabbed what you needed, you heard the telltale knock at your window. You smiled at him, and made your way over to the window, climbing out and sitting yourself down next to him as he began to pass the takeout he brought between the two of you. It was quiet for a few moments, and then the two of you started talking about your day, the conversation taking off from there. The whole time though, your mind kept drifting back to your first encounter, and what he had seen in you that had led to all of this.

He must have picked up on your distracted state, because it wasn’t long before a stray piece of food was flicked at your face. “Care to share?”

You thought about it, but eventually gave in with a sigh. “Why me?”

“What do you mean?”

“Out of everyone in this city, why did you bother doing all of this stuff for me?”

“Hmm, well if I must tell you,” He leaned in closer and dropped his voice, as if what he was about to tell you was a secret. “I have a thing for cute people, they’re my kryptonite.”

You felt your face flush, and for a moment you were touched. And then, “Ugh.  _Lame_.”

He laughed, and you felt your face flush darker as he stood up, flashing you what you assumed was a wink from under his domino mask, getting ready to leave. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

You were already looking forward to it.


	21. Imagine Bart daring you to lick a frozen pole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Bart daring you to lick a frozen pole -Anonymous
> 
> Written by yours truly~

            You could have been back in the Cave right now, curled up on the couch under a blanket with your favorite book drinking hot cocoa and warm, but no, you were outside practically freezing your ass off with your tongue stuck to a damn light post while your boyfriend laughed his ass off on the ground next to you.

            It had started innocent enough. Bart said that he hadn’t ever really been able to enjoy winter or any of the things you can do during it so you of course had jumped at the chance to not only spend time with him, but to also let him experience some of the things he was never able to in his time. So after you had put on some warmer clothes, the two of you had set out into the snow. The two of you started out with snow angels and snowmen and eventually moved onto a short snowball fight. By then, you were starting to get cold, so Bart had insisted on heading into town for some hot chocolate. You agreed and after getting your drinks, the two of you walked hand in hand along the docks talking about anything and everything. Until he got an idea.

          “Hey what would happen if you lick that lamppost? You should do it!”

          “What? No! Why would I have to be the one to lick it anyway? If you want to know what happens so bad you lick it!”

          “But then how would I see what happens? My face would be in the way!” He looked at you with puppy dog eyes, but you weren’t going to fall for it today.

         “I’ll tell you what happens! Your tongue gets stuck to the pole!” You said, crossing your arms.

          “Jaime said it doesn’t!”

          “Jaime’s an asshole!”

          “C’mon please? What if I promise to pay for dinner if you stick to the pole?”

          “Ugh. Fine. But it’s going to be expensive as hell because I know I’m going to be right.” You huff. His face lit up in glee and he clasped his hands together in excitement as you turned to the lamppost. You knew damn well what was going to happen and you weren’t looking forward to it. Groaning once more, knowing that it was better to just get it over with, you acted on impulse before you could make yourself stop, shoving part of your tongue against the frozen metal, feeling your flesh pull harshly as you tried to pull away. Yes. You were effectively stuck to the pole. And this brought you back to the present moment. Tongue on pole and boyfriend on his knees laughing.

         “I can’t believe you actually did that! Why would you do that?”

         “Yew thaid yew neber thaw it”

          “And you believed me? No one ever believes me!” Another round of laughter burst from him and you felt yourself growing more and more pissed off. “Oh man Jaime owes me so many bags of Chicken Whizzes now he dint believe me when I said I could convince you to do it.” You heard the sound of his phone taking a picture.

          “Dehlete it.”

          “Nope sorry. I’m doing it for my second love.”

          “Thuck yew Baht.”

          “What was that? I couldn’t hear you.”

          “Help me athole.”

          “I heard peeing on it will get your tongue unstuck.” The glare you were throwing his way was steadily growing more and more terrifying. “Okay okay. I’ll go get some warm water, I’ll be right back!” You watched him speed off and you sighed, trying to remember some of the tricks your friends had told you about. Opening your mouth, you started breathing on the pole, trying to warm it up. When that didn’t quite work, you tried sticking your finger in your mouth and rubbing the saliva on the part where you were stuck, slowly but surely able to gently pull more and more of your tongue free.

          Bart finally returned just as you pulled the last of your tongue free, a cup of war water in hand. “I see you managed to get free heh.”

          You just kept your arms crossed and glared at him.

          “I’m sorry?” There was still no response form you. Sighing, he walked up to you and placed his forehead against yours. “I really am sorry okay? Look I’ll even delete the picture I took right now since you’re still mad. There. I’m really glad I got to spend time with you today, I know I didn’t get to do a lot in my future and experiencing the things I missed with you is always really important and special to me okay? I just want you to know that and know how much I care about you. I love you.”

          A part of you was very much still mad about the situation, but another part of you that wanted to kiss him after that confession was wrestling with it. Eventually, you settled on an adorable pout and his face cracked into a large grin. “I love you too.”

         “Let’s go back okay?”

         “Not yet. You still owe me dinner.”

         He kissed the tip of your nose. “Of course. Lead the way.”


	22. Imagine sharing secrets with Rocket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine sharing secrets with Rocket -Anonymous
> 
> Written by Rae

“Truth or dare?” Raquel asked as the two of you sat in your room. You had invited her over after a long mission to relax and hangout with some movies and junk food to accompany you.

You popped a chip in your mouth and smirked at her. “Am I lame if I say truth?”

“Yes.” She huffed from your bed. “But regardless I still have plenty of things I can ask you.”

You chuckled, you didn’t really have much to hide, it just so happened that nobody had ever asked you about a lot of personal things. “Shoot.”

Raquel grinned and laid down on her stomach, resting her hands on her chin and kicking her feet up in the air. “Out of all of our teammates, who do you think is the hottest?”

“Connor.” You hardly hesitated. “Hands down.”

“What!” Raquel squealed, sitting up on her hands. “You have a crush on Connor?!”

“That wasn’t the question!” You reminded her. “I never said I have a crush on him, I just said that I think he’s hot. My turn.”

“Ugh!” Raquel groaned and dropped her head on the bed. “You cheater!”

“Hey, you’re free to ask me next time, if I choose truth that is.” You giggled and leaned back in your beanbag chair. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.” Was muffled from the blankets on your bed.

You laughed. “Remember when we went to the Watch Tower to stop the League after they were being mind controlled by Vandal Savage?”

“Vaguely.” Raquel said sarcastically as she raised her head. “Why?”

“After we were done, did you kiss Kaldur?” You smirked, knowing that she had a crush on him.

Her cheeks started to burn red as she hid her face in the blankets again. “I don’t wanna play this game anymore.”

“You have to answer!” You laughed, sitting up in your chair. “I answered your last question so you have to answer mine. Besides this was your idea.”

“Yeah because I wanted you to dare me to go fly over to Wally’s house and play nicky-nicky-nine-door!” Raquel retorted. “After that things just went down hill.”

You continued to laugh. “You still have to answer. Did you kiss him?”

She sighed and got very quiet for a few moments. “… On the cheek.”

“Oh my god!” You giggled, falling onto the floor. “What did he say?”

“He just… kinda smiled and we held hands for a while?” Raquel said with an embarrassed tone to her voice. Her cheeks were a bright red now and she was shrinking down into the blankets with each passing second.

“Why didn’t you tell me?!” You demanded, sitting up on your knees.

“Well why didn’t you tell me that you like Connor?!” She retorted. “Hmm?”

You scoffed. “I don’t like Connor. M’gann’s way too in love with him anyways. It would never work.”

Raquel looked down at you, a sympathetic smile on her face. She knew. “Doesn’t mean it should stop you from liking him.”

“Nah.” You shook your head. Connor was a good friend, and even if you did think that he was very attractive, there was no way that he and M’gann would ever break up; they were perfect for each other. “I’ll just stick to thinking he’s hot from afar.”

“If you say so.” Raquel shrugged. “Truth or dare?”

You stared up at the ceiling. “Dare.”

“I dare you to go lick your mirror.” She said.

You raised an eyebrow at her. “I am not going to do that. You don’t know where that mirror’s been.”

Raquel giggled. “It’s a dare though, you have to do it.”

“You know what,” You stood up and headed towards your bedroom door. “I think now is a good time to go get some ice cream.”

“Hey Y/n come back!” Raquel cried. “You can’t run from the dare!”

You chuckled and ran into the hallway. “Watch me!”


End file.
